New Ties Old Feelings
by Terrae
Summary: Expanding upon the Jane and Maura relationship with the help of a new Officer that wouldn't mind aiding in maybe moving their relationship further. New Friendships and new opportunities. It's short, not finished but it depends on how we go.


She took a deep breath, feeling her lungs expand in occupation of the oxygen now rushing throughout her system, her ribs and diaphragm rose. Her arms were supporting her body weight as she leaned against the small kitchen counter, biceps fully extended. She felt the sun on her back radiating from the small kitchen window behind her. Spring morning sunshine did a lot to contrast against her small, dull apartment. The unpacked boxes didn't aid much either. She definitely wasn't looking forward to that part of moving in, and the thought of her unpacked kettle made her long for a cup of coffee. With coffee in mind she began to move again, being a half dressed procrastinating cop wasn't really doing anything for her this morning.

Her thick leather boots, clunked against the wooden floor of her apartment as her navy blue pants creased with the movement. She removed her matching blue jacket out of her almost empty closet, unequipped the hanger, and inspected the detail of the stitching and pockets before too snatching her thin black tie.

* * *

She was surprised when she saw a very cafe like set up located within the Boston police station. This was new. She was going to seek out a good source of caffeine after she found the station but this turned out to work better. She got to test the water a little.

The hat on top of her head was removed and held gently at her side revealing shoulder length brown hair, tied back with the exception of a few free strands of hair around her face. She walked up to the counter fumbling for the wallet in her left pocket. As she managed to pull it out the back door to the cafe swung open and a woman dressed in a light blue flannel shirt, with long lightly streaked hair appeared. As she noticed her customer she gave a small smile but her eyes didn't hide her curiosity.

"What can I get you?" She said in a raspy voice. "Coffee please, black." She looked at her customer for a second in thought, "Sure, coming right up." As she walked over to the coffee pot she glanced one more time over her shoulder. "I've never seen you here before." She said as she poured the hot black liquid into a Styrofoam cup. "No, you haven't. I just transferred". The older lady seemed to perk up with this new information "Oh! Well you're going to like it here in Boston, it's a good atmosphere. Well if you disregard all the recent crimes" She shrugged her shoulders as she handed over the coffee. "I'm Angela by the way, Angela Rizzoli." "Cain Anderson" She responded with a smile and shook Angela's hand. "Thank you for the coffee Ms Rizzoli" Cain said before turning away. She admired Angela's positivity and somewhat motherly feel. She could still feel the pair of eyes on her back as she walked away.

* * *

"Don't you remember my explanation on coffee stirring sticks? They leave an aftertaste because they're made out of birch wood." Maura frowned at Jane's lack of recognition. "What am I supposed to stir it with, my finger?" Jane held up her index finger purposefully encouraging Maura's reaction. "Well as that may solve the problem, it's not very hygienic" Smiling teasingly at Jane Maura picked up the spoon beside her and held it "I would recommend a spoon" the two stayed locked in eye contact. "Who's the smartypants now?" Jane laughed jokingly and Maura's Smile widened.

"I wonder why Cavanaugh is calling a meeting with homicide this morning." Stirring her morning coffee Jane brought up the announcement both she and Maura had heard earlier in the morning. Jane leaned her elbow against the table as she pondered. "I can't say. But I hope it has nothing to do with Dennis." Her voice lowered as she said his name. Jane raised her eyebrows "You think this has something to do with that creep?" Maura shrugged her shoulders copying Jane's leaning pose. "Hey" she spoke softly reaching out to grab Maura's forearm. "It's ok, he's dead." She didn't like when Maura did this kind of over thinking. "I know, thank you Jane." She looked into the woman's dark eyes and smiled softly. The smile was returned.

"Jane!" Angela appeared suddenly breaking them out of their train of thought. She brought along a coffee pot and her dark green apron as she rushed over to where the two were seated. "Ma? What's wrong?"

"See that woman over there?" Angela motioned across the cafe. "What woman?" Jane propped herself up, straining her neck to look though the glass divider. "The one in the blue uniform, over there" She inclined her head again towards the woman's general direction. Jane turned, eyebrows lowered in somewhat disbelief, staring at her mother "This is a police station, Ma." Maura tried to suppress a smile.

Ms Rizzoli rolled her eyes "The fit one with the brown hair, next to that sculpture." Maura turned and looked out the glass parallel to her "yes observing the..." "Decomposing Pinto" Jane finished her sentence with a smirk. Maura frowned but she ignored her.

"What about her?" Jane looked at her mother curiously. She knew too well what she was like. "Nothing, she's new here" Angela looked down trying to tone down her first initial excitement, sweeping crumbs off their table. "She just transferred." Jane crossed her arms and stared directly at her mother, she knew there was something she was planning or avoiding or something "and?" Jane asked, better to know now. "And maybe you should go talk to her. Make her feel welcome."

Jane gestured to the table in front of her with two open hands "I'm kind of having coffee." Retaliating Angela crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at her daughter. "Fine I'll make sure I introduce myself sometime, but I'm sure she can take care of herself." Angela released the detective from her stare and walked off in the opposite direction. "Do you really think that's what she wanted to tell you?" Maura gave a sly smile sipping her hot, organic, one percent milk coffee. "Nope, looks like I'll just have to find out the hard way."

The bright eyed doctor looked over again to the woman inspecting the sculpture. "I wonder if she admires abstract art." She rested her cup on her lip. "By that look on her face I take it not." Jane took another large sip of her coffee eager to finish it off. The woman seemed to be slightly squinting at the piece with one hand grasping a Styrofoam cup over squarely crossed arms. "Maybe she's just trying to take it all in." She came to her defence. "Well maybe you should go ask her." Jane checked the time on her phone "after this thing with Cavanaugh, we've gotta go." Jane's seat creaked against the floor as she got up from her chair. Maura followed less noisily.

As the Doctor and the Detective entered the familiar set up that consisted of Boston's Homicide unit Lieutenant Cavanaugh did the same. korsak seeing them enter motioned for them to come forward and they took their place by Jane's desk. "What's going on in here? The room is packed" trying to make it look like her lips weren't moving; Jane's words came out muffled by her poor attempt at discretion. "Looks like we're just about to find out" korsak mimicked Jane's method of 'discrete' communication answering the question obviously directed at him just as Lieutenant Cavanaugh cleared his throat.

He stood at the Far end of the lengthy office block, facing each one of them in address. "I would like to keep this short and Sweet" He began, adjusting his posture. "I know the kind of work we all have to get done believe me. But on that note I don't think I'm the only one here who has noticed the amount of personalized crimes that have been affecting our staff in Boston PD." Maura looked down involuntarily as Cavanaugh kept talking. "We have also been fairly short on Staff as I'm sure you selective few have noticed." He shifted his position to the side angling his body towards the people to his left. "We've already welcomed our recent detective, Riley Cooper and previous additions to the medical team but I would like to announce and few more additions to homicide. He stood cradling his fist in his palm "Officer Cain Anderson," as he said her name a pair of light eyes found their way to Cain's, the woman stared for a moment in recognition "Forensic Analyst Alex Black" Cavanaugh continued to mention names and the light eyed woman eventually dropped her gaze "You may or may not be working directly with them."

"Along with additional staff Boston Police department is undergoing a change in security maintenance and regulation, so be warned you will be updated on additional information." His voice took on a more serious tone. "Look out for yourself and your team." He purposefully found Jane's eyes among the room full of people and held his stare "I don't need to tell you what it's like out there." He broke this gaze and began to exit the room "That will be all." He concluded his speech not stopping to pause.

The room was filled with murmurs as soon as Cavanaugh had left. And for a split second Cain felt a sense of uneasiness settle in her stomach. This was it; she was in Boston set up with the responsibilities and duties of not only a police officer but also as a sort of guardian for the PD itself. Of course Cavanaugh had explained it in a more professional less cheesy manner but Cain couldn't help herself. Again she took in another deep breath like that of the mornings and cleared her head.

She eventually noticed the fact that she was just standing in the no longer motionless room and pulled herself away from thought instantly; exiting out the door Cavanaugh had just left from.


End file.
